I Have A Vision Of You And I
by saphirearella
Summary: Reposted from the Misc. Tv Shows category. Benny/Ethan slash. Life wouldn't be too bad, but the paranormal was at every turn, an oh, he might be in love with his best friend. I aploogize fir the short chapter 10 D: Writer;s block.
1. Revelation

Life wouldn't be too hard. Except for the fact that there was the supernatural at every turn, visions, and oh yeah, he might be in love with his best friend. EthanxBenny. My Babysitter is a Vampire.

I walked over to my locker, and as usual, Benny followed, spewing more comic book talk.

"Are you serious! Jean is way better than Rogue! She can pick things up with her mind!"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I gotta get to class. See you in a bit, Benny."

"That's it? Seriously? You're just going to give up? We can spend hours debating topics like this. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just need to get to Science. Another tardy and I'll be sitting in detention."

"Whatever, man," I felt bad. I loved debating with Benny. I just had some thinking to do. Ever since that day when Benny made the love potion, I can't get his face out of my head. He's my friend, but it's more than that..I just feel different. And when I touch him, the visions I get aren't normal. I get flashes of me hugging him, holding his hand. I was starting to worry. I can't tell the only person I trust, of course, because that's Benny. I'm not quite sure what to do.

And, of course, Benny likes girls. He mentions them about every chance he gets, almost as much as Rory. I could never tell him. He'd freak out, get uncomfortable, stop being friends with me. It's not normal. I couldn't even tell him anyway. I can't even talk to girls, where it's normal, let alone talk to a guy, when it's abnormal. I guess I'll just try to push him out of my head.

"Hey, pal. Dodge the old detention slip? I'm going to re-open the X-Men debate at your house later. That is, if I can crash?" And of course, Benny sleeps over. He always gets a sugar high and crashes. I could barely resist sliding in next to him last time. Him laying there with his sleepy face and cute nose...

"Um, Ethan? Did you go to some other planet without me?" Benny said as he waved his hand in front of my dazed looking face.

"Oh, yeah. Just dazing off, you know. I'm so bored. I'm doing all I can to keep from falling asleep."

"I know, dude. The substitute for Biology somehow made it even more boring! I'm gonna need some serious gaming time later. You in?"

"Yeah. What game?"

"Legend of the Zombie-Vampire Invaders: Ninja Lord meets Green Lantern." The look on his face might've been the most adorable thing I've ever seen. But I shook it off.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I think I heard the word 'zombie' so I'm in."

"Sweet! I'm bringing 3 two-liters of soda, 4 bags of chips, 2 bottles of chocolate syrup, 1 bag of marshmallows, an extra-large pizza, and 6 chocolate bars. We'll need energy won't we?"

"Haha, yeah, but not enough for 16 people. We'll be up until Christmas!" Benny smiled maniacly.

"Precisely."

"Okay, man. See you after school."

"See ya"


	2. Forming a Plan

Benny came over, smiling widely, hands full of sweets. I almost giggled at how adorable he was, but I managed to contain myself. We gamed for about an hour and a half, before Sarah came over. She quickly got Jane to bed, before the three of us gathered in the kitchen. Benny launched into a story about how his Grandma had recently gotten into Dusk. He explained it with such enthusiasm that I laughed really hard, and I couldn't take my eyes away. I think Sarah caught me staring intently, she raised an eyebrow, but resumed a normal expression, probably hoping that I hadn't seen her.

When Benny and I finally returned to my room, he was already half-asleep. I had to support him using one arm, as if he had sprained an ankle. I almost blushed from the contact. Luckily, I had made Benny's place on the floor earlier, anticipating that he would do exactly what he just did: He dropped like a sack of hammers.

I closed the door, smiling to myself. I started thinking about how adorable he was, how innocent and unknowing he was, to this whole thing. I reached down to pat Benny on the head, and a vision came to me.

_I was in my room, and laying on the floor. Just next to me was Benny, and I had my arms wrapped around his boyish, but slender frame. I raised my head, bringing it forward, finally closing my eyes and laying my lips upon his. I could almost feel the warm silk._

The vision ended. I stared at Benny intently. I couldn't...I knew I couldn't...but he just looked _soo _cute, it seem so nice..just to kiss and snuggle with him..Surely just one quick kiss would do no harm. Benny was out like a light. He wouldn't budge, and his lips looked so soft..delicate..sweet and warm. I leaned down, unable to resist. Inches away from his lips...and then Sarah opened the door.

"Um, Ethan..what are you...?"

"Oh, Benny said he thought he was being bitten by a mosquito. He told me to keep watch, and if I saw it, I should karate chop it's wings off. I thought I saw it by his ear."

"Oh, well. The delivery guy just dropped of a video game. I think it's called Mega-Zombie-Armageddon Advanced or something..."

"Oh, thanks Sarah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A close call. Then a thing I hadn't considered popped into my head. Even if, by some _amazing_ chance, Benny was okay with everything? How would people treat us? How would our parents treat us? How would Sarah act? I knew I had to keep it to myself. No good would come of it. I would be happy, but no one else would be.

I slipped into my covers, dreaming that tomorrow I could forget about Benny, and want only to be his best friend, and not his boyfriend.

The next day, I headed off to school, and on the day that I would claim my triumph over my crush, Benny tags along. Wearing a skin-tight shirt. It's dark, dark blue, and he's wearing black pants to go with it. He could't have made it harder. It looked so much better than all the loose-fitting, striped shirts he usually wore. It hugged his figure perfectly, grazing his lovely shape. I wished I had stayed home today. Now just talking to Benny would make me blush. I tried to shake off how wonderful he looked, and focus.

Any focus I might have gained in the one second of silence I had was immediately tossed out the window by no other than Rory.

"How's it hangin' dudes? Woah, Benny! Nice duds! Dressing up for something special? You're not trying to seduce Ethan, are you? You might pull it off in that outfit!" Benny looked away, embarassed, and I took the liberty of escorting (Pushing) Rory far, far away.

I took another glance at Benny, in his gorgeous glory, and inhaled deeply.

"Let's just see if I can survive the morning..."


	3. Progress

Benny's P.O.V

Ethan's been acting wierd all day. I don't know what's up with him. He's probably thinking of Sarah, because it's so _obvious_ that he likes her. Maybe something happened yesterday? He'd probably have told me by now, but he's just been blushing everytime we go to talk. Maybe he thinks I'm too sexy for my shirt? Okay, no. That was uncalled for. Never. Anyway, I'm totally going to ask him if anything happened with Sarah at lunch. I'm curious now.

Back to Ethan's P.O.V

I hope Benny hasn't noticed my blushing practically everytime I look at him. It's his fault for looking so gorgeous today. His tight shirt and black skinny jeans. A girl actually _looked _at him today. Even they're starting to notice him. It made me sort of mad to think of Benny with a girl, and even more mad everytime I recalled Erica kissing him. But Benny liked girls, and they would eventually like him back, and I'd be heartbroken, but, if it made him happy, I'd try to be happy.

At lunch, Benny asked if something happened with Sarah last night. He said I'd been acting funny all day, that I seemed far-off. I hoped he hadn't noticed the blushing if he'd noticed that. When I said no, he looked confused. I thanked the heavens that Benny would never think that I was blushing because of _him_, or thinking of how nice it would be to hug and kiss _him_. I could only imagine what he'd say if he found out. Not in a million years. He'd never talk to me again. Too awkward. Then, I'd be out another friend. Leaving me with Rory, and Sarah. I might kill myself.

There was something about his face, maybe it was his adorable nose, beautiful eyes, nice hair, or clear complexion, but something about him made me love him. He'd been my best friend ever since kindergarten. He was shorter than me for once, about an inch shorter than me. He was shyer than me, too. He liked superheroes even then, and once I got him to open up, he was very enthusiastic about them. It was only two years ago that he shot up, and his voice got deeper. He started liking girls in 7th grade. He didn't really pay much attention to them in 6th. I'd only admittedly loved him for 2 months, but I imagine, somewhere inside of me, It felt nice that he wasn't distracted by short skirts, and blonde hair. In 8th, he started liking Erica. Back then, Erica was a nerdy girl with glasses and a love for Dusk. She was excitable, nerdy, and somehow lovable. Which, now that I think about it, is just like Benny. His crush dulled when she took of the glasses, and became a new person. She was a beautiful vampire now, with a rude attitude, and an intimidating personality. I thought it was sweet, that Benny liked her better when she wore sweats and glasses, then when she wore mini skirts and low-cut shirts. That was why I loved him, he was so to-the-point, so comfortable with his own opinion, and he didn't care what anyone else would think. And I loved it.

I decided that I would abandon my earlier plan of forgetting about him, and instead try to steadily get closer. Walk a little closer in the hallway, laugh at his jokes more, because they really were quite funny. Maybe, if I was being bold, I could convince him to come lay in my bed with me. But I wouldn't ask him out, no. I was going to test him. If he shyed away, I would give up, but if he too stuck closer, then I would ask him out. I wanted love, and to be loved, by the only person who understood me.

The next day, Benny went back to polos. He skipped the skinnies and went back to regular jeans. I was glad. It was nice for me, but it also made him more appealing to the girls. That shirt grazing his slender frame...No, can't fantisize today. Benny was suspicious yesterday. I hung close to him all day. It was nice actually, when his arms would get jumbled and quickly wrap around me, before he got his act together. It was adorable when he fumbled with his books and his bag. I never noticed all the adorable faces he made on a daily basis. Later, he joined up with Rory in a game of soccer. I sat on the bench and watched. Sarah sat next to me. Apparently, she had been talking, because she tapped on the shoulder sounding frustrated.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nevermind, Ethan. What are you so focused on?" Benny. He had changed into an extra soccer uniform. And it looked great on him. His socks went up just below his knees, and his shorts stopped just above his knees. The shirt was not too baggy, and watching him run around, in this uniform was of course, an extra.

"Oh, I don't know. Just random things. Also, I'm seeing if Benny can actually be succesful in something, that happens in real life. Apparently, he's not doing too bad."

"Uh, huh...Ethan, why do you seem so spacey lately? It's like you just sit in class and stare into outer space. And yesterday, everytime you looked at Benny you were blushing. Tell me what's going on." I decided to cave in. I hoped Sarah wouldn't tell, but I had to make sure.

"Sarah...can you keep a secret? This is really private. Please, please don't tell anyone."

"It's okay, Ethan. I can totally keep a secret. You've been keeping the vampire secret for a while. I owe you one, anyway. Now, what is it?" I hesitated. It was a bit awkward to say out loud, but..

"Okay..Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'm sorta...in love with Benny..." Sarah's face looked about the same as someone who's house was on fire. I had been expecting this,

"Really? Are you serious!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down! But yes...I'm serious. I'm in love with Benny."

"Awww, that's so cute!" She looked at Benny then back to me. "You guys would make such a cute couple! I take it he doesn't know yet?" I blushed. Sarah was acting like a fangirl.

"No..I've decided to start dropping hints, though."

"Awww! I can help if you want? Do you need my help?"

"No, thanks. Just promise not to tell anyone, not Benny, Erica, and ESPECIALLY not Rory."

"Got it. So..what are you thinking of now? I know if a guy _I _had a crush on was in the middle of a sports game, I would certainly be thinking of a few things, and looking at a few things..Let's cut to the chase. How do you feel about Benny? Tell the truth."

"Fine. I think he's super hot, and I'd like to make out with him. He's the cutest thing I've ever seen, and he has a _great _body. He's super funny. Not to mention, _totally _sexy." Sarah supressed a laugh.

"Sarah, what is it?"

"It's so funny to hear you say things like that, Ethan. I'm just not used to you saying stuff like that. Hot? Make out? Sexy? Not exactly what I'd expect from you. Not to mention, I've always personally thought Benny was a huge goofball." I blushed again. I suppose what I said had been a tad edgy, but she said to tell the truth.

"Frankly, if I were a vampire, I would hesitate to sink my fangs into him and just rip-"

"OKAY! That's enough!" We laughed. Finally assuming a normal voice, as we'd been quiet for the past few minutes. No one was around except for those playing soccer, and they were about to be finished. One more goal...and Benny shot it in. His team won, and he got high-fives all around. He rushed over, panting.

"So *pant* how'd I do?"

"Great job, Benny. Ethan thinks so, too. Right Ethan?"

"Oh, yeah. Benny was great at soccer."

"Thanks. Sarah we'll meet you at E's house after I change back and we leave, okay?"

"Okay." Sarah winked at me. I was cluless for a minute, then I realized. Locker room with Benny. Hot. Awkward.

Benny took his shirt off, revealing his slender body, no fat, and not a lot of muscle. He was an adorable, gentle guy. I guess I seemed gentle too. I could only imagine if Benny knew that I fantisized about kissing him with all my passion. He slipped a blue polo on, different from the purple one he had sported previous to the game. He and I were the only ones in the locker room. The others had practice, and Rory hadn't worn a uniform. Benny took of the shorts and slipped on his regular jeans. I blushed furiously, and tried to hide it. When he ad put his normal shoes back on. I rushed out, my face red. I took a deep sip from the water fountain, and walked quickly back home, Benny following.


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick meet-up with Sarah and Benny, I pulled Sarah aside to see if I could come to her house. She said yes, and I said goodbye to Benny, who winked in response, obviously thinking it to be something it was not. I got in her car and she drove us to her house, which was actually quite nice, and we went inside, where it was also quite nice. We sat down in her room on a circular fuzzy carpet.

"Okay, Ethan. You are going to gush to me about Benny. Tell me everything, no matter how disturbing. Tell me what Benny likes and what you like. I'm going to help you with this. I don't really know how Benny acts when you are alone, but if you love him, then I guess he's amazing. So, begin."

"Hmmm. I guess I'd just love it if he would hold me in his arms and kiss me gently on the lips. Just for one night."

"Aww. And what is it that you like about him?"

"Oh, so many things. His adorable nose, his shy personality, his beautiful eyes, his great hair, his cute litle shape, his voice. I love everything about him." Sarah looked surprised.

"Shy? Benny? Are you talking about someone else?" I reached out and grabbed her arm, hoping somehow to transfer a vision to her.

_A vision of adorable little Benny with his longer hair and soft voice. His tiny little hands and his skinny frame, being one inch shorter than me. He was the cutest, most adorable, tiniest thing I'd ever seen. He was fumbling with his fingers, and speaking softly, stuttering occasionally. The vision went out._

"Okay, Ethan. Now, I don't really find Benny nearly as attractive as you. I think he's a bit dorky, but I have to admit that was probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen. He was shorter than you! Tiny Benny is so cute! Your love for him is so sweet, Ethan, it really is. What are his favorite things?"

"He likes video games, comic books, superheroes, girls, Stephen King, and peanut butter cup pizza."

"Got it, and you?"

"I like Benny, Benny, video games, superheroes, comic books, Benny, and pizza and ice cream. Oh, and Benny."

"I got Benny down already, champ."

"Okay." It was nice talking to someone. I guess this was why girls were so close. They got to get all mushy about the guys they liked and their fantasies, but I couldn't just sit down and talk about the guy I liked. I'd probably be even more of a target than I was now.

"Sarah, I have another vision to show you. Benny, is actually very selfless. He once got beat up for me."

_A vision flashed. Five guys surrounded me. It was 5th grade. Benny was 2 inches taller than me, and not as shy. His hair was still longer, and he was still adorable, but right now he didn;t seem very happy. I started to cry, and three of the five 5th graders laughed. Benny charged up to them._

_"Leave Ethan alone. He hasn't done anything wrong! So just pack yourselves up and leave!"_

_"Oh, great. Now we have Beanpole's gay friend to deal with. More fun for us, huh?" The boy swung at Benny, clipping his nose, making it bleed. Benny held it for a second, then let go. I knew them that he was going to take my punishment for me. I watched as guy after guy swung at him and hit him spot on. He wasn't fighting back. He just smiled at me as every punch sent his head in a different direction. I couldn't believe my eyes. I watched as they all took off._

_"I hate to admit it, but pumbling that little homo freak made me tired. How about we call it a day? Watch your back, Beanpole. We'll be back." Mumbles of agreement sounded. A particularly burly one of the five turned and spit on Benny. I ran over as fast as I could._

_"Ethan?" Glad that he was still talking, I answered._

_"Yes!"_

_"Whatever you did to make those guys, mad, please don't do it again. I don't think I could take it if they came after us again soon. And I don't want you being hurt for my weakness, okay?" He smiled at me and then collapsed. I didn't blame him. I knew he would be okay at least until we got to his house. _

_When we got there, his grandma layed him down on a bed. Very gently._

_"Ethan?"_

_"Yes, Benny's Grandma?"_

_"You better be glad those bullies gave up when they did."_

_"Oh, yes. If they had hurt Benny anymore I-"_

_"Yes, if they had hit Benny one more time he would have internal bleeding in his lower abdomen. I can only imagine what they might've done after that. One thing's for sure. Benny must really like you to have put up with all that pain for you. He's bruised all over his stomach and his chest, and he has a nose bleed. Not to mention it started to rain while you were out there. He'll probably be very sore tomorrow, and have a cold. Take good care of him. After all, you're really the only friend he's ever had, and after his parents split..Thank you for being a good friend to him, Ethan. and feel free to stay over."_

_"Thank you. I know. I feel really bad for what happened. I would like to make sure Benny's okay, so I'll stay over."_

_The next day, Benny and I stayed at his house. I got permission from my parents to stay out of school to help Benny get better. I lit a fire, and gave him my blanket. The house was very chilly, because it was late fall, and his Grandma was out, so we were by ourselves. He shivered in the cushion of his chair. We were both small, so we both fit in the one adult-sized chair. He sneezed, and I felt bad. I scooted closer to him for warmth, and put my arms around him._

_"Sorry if this is awkward for you, but I think we both know how cold you are, and until the fire starts up, you're going to need my extra warmth." I hadn't admitted my cursh to myself yet when I was but in 5thgrade, but I suppose it was always there. Always a want to be close, and to hold him. I felt like I was taking care of him. Like I was taking charge, even if he was two inches taller than me._

_"It's not awkward..it's actually quite nice..You're so warm.." He snuggled closer. He tucked his head onto my shoulder. I put my chin on top of his head. I kissed his forehead, and I hugged him again, then he fell asleep. I watched his tiny stomach rise and fall. He looked so comfortable. I still don't know if he was leaning towards something more, because I know I liked it, but it might have been just an act of desperation for warmth. I still had hope, though, that it was all on purpose. That he did so in a perfectly sane state of mind._

_The vision ended. _

"That was quite possibly the most adorable thing in the universe that has ever happened, ever!" Sarah declared. Her eyes were practically hearts. She took my hands as she spoke her sentence. I blushed. It was my favorite memory. I always thought about it.

"I love that memory. I'd love to think that it was really because he wanted to be close to me, but I'm sure he was just cold..." Sarah shook her head.

"I don't know...something about that look in his eyes make me think otherwise...He looked so content, so happy. LIke he just wanted to stay that way for hours. And I was watching from third person, whne you were re-living you part. He seemed like he was really snuggling with you. It was really cute. I didn't think Benny could _be_ cute!"

"Watch it, Sarah. He's mine." We laughed.

"I know, Ethan, I know."

The next day, I met up with Benny. He asked me what had happened with Sarah, but I denied anything. I told him nothing happened, and he gave up after a little while. We decided to take the long way to get to my house. It was nice out today, and we decided to appreciate reality for a change. Next thing I new, we had ended up right back at the place where it had all hapened. 4 years ago. The five guys were back. WE never saw them in school, because they went to another, nearby school. They smiled menacingly, and the head bully spoke.

"We told you, we'd be back. How've you been, Beanpole? Still going to let us use your dorky friend as a punching bag while you just sit and stare? Won't matter. As soon as he's out, we coming for you, and we've been working up our stamina all this time, so we'd make sure not to get too tired out. This oughta be fun." The head bully cracked his neck and knuckles, and then stared at his lackies knowingly. Right on cue, Benny stood up.

"Ethan hasn't done anything wrong! How about all of you idiotic tough guys just leave him alone!" I knew what was going to happen. Precisely, and I was right. The shortest, at 6'4, was already 5 inches taller, and a lot wider. He swung a punch, and Benny, once again, did nothing to protect himself or combat his enemies. He just smiled at me, and gave me a thumbs up. His head jerked in so many directions so fast, I feared his neck might break, as the others joined in the fight. They, again didn't have the stamina as they beat Benny to a mess. He had put up a longer fight this time, hence tiring them out more. Benny turned to me and said one thing, before collapsing.

"You're okay, right? Good, because I don't know how I could have lived with myself if you'd gotten hurt." Blood ran down his face and he was bruising fast. I ran him to his house, seeking his Grandma's masterful medical abilities out as fast as I could.

"It's happened again?" She said as she sprinkled some magical powder on his wounds."This powder should help him recover by tomorrow on the outside. It won't do anything to lessen the pain, but, it will prevent any scars or unwanted questions that may rise up. Would you like to call your parents to see if you could help Benny? I'm going out of town again for an Earth Priestess gathering in London."

"Yes." I got the permission from my parents and kneeled next to Benny. "I'm sorry that he got hurt, again. I haven't even talked to them. They just came after me. Benny came to rescue, again. and took all the pain for himself. He didn't even fight back, just let them hit on attacking."

"He knew they would want to finish him off if they saw him not puttig up a fight. They though 'Easy kill' and decided to go for it. But Benny lasted longer than they thought, and he survived yet another beating.I'm not mad at you, or at Benny. Just those bullies. Benny is a good kid. He might goof up once in a while with magic or some harebrained scheme, but who doesn't mess up once in a while? You're still a good friend, Ethan. And if you had tried to help Benny, I don't think either of you would be okay right now."

It had become cold again. The sunny day had become snowy, a chill was creaking through the doors and windows, even though they were shut. Late fall weather had been very odd, switching between warm and freezing, rainy and snowy. Snow was starting to fall down. Benny came to, shivering violently, coughing and sneezing. We still fit in the chair together, and I brought the blanket over him, as he wrapped it around us both.

"Benny, this might not've been awkward in fifth grade, but it might be now, but you are ice cold, and I'm doing it regardless." I wrapped my arms around his skinny, small, boyish frame. He was getting dorwsy already.

"Ethan, it's still not awkard..and you're still so warm...It feels really nice, and comfortable..." He snuggled closer and rested his head on my shoulder. I embraced him ever tighter as he became to get drowsy. I kissed his forehead real quicky, and slowly, bequeathed a small, gentle kiss on his lips. I broke the kiss after a mere few seconds, scared of the face I'd see when I opened my eyes back up, but I just saw drowsy, blushing Benny, as he finally shut his eyes and drifted asleep. I feel asleep with my chin on his head, in a protective position. I wanted him to be comfortable, so I'd speak in a gentle tone when I thought he was waking up, and I snuggled with him when he shivered. I was worried about what he mgiht say tomorrow. About the kiss on the forehead and the lips, or the unusually close snuggling, or the falling asleep together. I would have to wait until we woke up at morning.


	5. Chapter 5

When morning came, I left. I was actually pretty afraid of what Benny might think, or say. I didn't want to love him, if it meant losing him as a friend. I walked home, leaving a tired, cold, sick, sore, Benny home alone in a chair, with a fire going and a blanket. I felt bad picturing the scene, but he probably would've preferred not to know about what happened last night, his grandma had removed the visible marks. He probabl would just be sore and confused. I almost wanted him to remember the soft kiss we had shared just before he fell asleep, but it would be best if he didn't. I went to Sarah's house. She met me at the door, and led me to her room.

"So, what happened yesterday?" I thought it better to project her the vision, so I reached out for her arm, and showed her. She saw the fight, the snuggling, and the kiss. When I pulled away, the vision ended.

"That was sweet. But why do you seem so sad?"

"I would like Benny to remember that kiss, but...if he does, and he's weirded out by it, I could lose him as a friend, too. I don't know if I could deal with that.." Sarah patted my hand.

"It's okay, Ethan. Benny believes in space demons. If he's weirded out by that "accidental touch of the lips", then I will eat my own fangs."

"Thanks, Sarah."

It was Monday, so I had to go back to Benny's house and wake him up. Sarah came with me. When I arrived, he was still sleeping in the chair, his head laying where I had lowered it after I got up. Sarah stood over him, as I gently shook him awake.

"Benny...Benny... Come one, Benny, it's time to wake up." He breathed in deeply, and stretched.

"Hey, Ethan.."

"Benny, you have to get ready for school." He yawned.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Hey, Ethan can you pick me out an outfit while I do my hair, and brush my teeth. It'll be faster that way."

"Sure." He got up to to got the bathroom, and I blushed. I already knew what I wanted Benny to wear today. His skin-tight dark blue shirt, and his black skinny jeans, with black and white converse. But while in his closet, I decided to look around. I found the tie-dye shirt I had made with him in 4th grade. _Awww_. I found his old Batman shirt, that didn't even fit me, back when he was smaller than me. He still had the picture of a flower I had made for him in 2nd grade, no matter how girly it was, he hadn't thrown it was so sweet. I found an old card he had made. It said _For Ethan_ on it. It was written in crayon. It was a birthday card I had never recieved. It read:

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_ths poem's cliche, I know, but it's true,_

_Words can't explain how much I like you,_

_You're my best friend, so don't ever leave,_

_I used to think no one liked me, but now I believe,_

_You've made me feel happy, and now I'm not so shy,_

_When you befriended me I really cried,_

_You've made me more happy then words can say,_

_I look forward to playing with you every day _

_From, Benny :) _

I almost cried. It was so sweet. I didn't even know Benny valued me so much as a friend. I heard him coming, and hurried to gather his clothes on the bed. I stuffed the card where I had found it. I hadn;t yet gotten the pants when he came in.

"I think I know what this outfit needs.." He walked over to the closet and got the skinny jeans, and he stumbled upon the card.

"I remember making this card...I felt too stupid to actually give it to anyone...It's so nerdy."

"Can I see it?"

"Yes, but..don't laugh." He handed me the card somewhat nervously, and I took it. I re-read it, not needing much incentive. It was such a sweet card. I smiled. Widely. He was watching my reaction with unease, but he relaxed when I smile.

"So..what do you think?" I looked up at him.

"I think it's the sweetest thing I've ever read, and it's absolutely adorable. I love it. Can I keep it?" He smiled, his nerves put to rest.

"I never had the courage to give it to you. I thought you'd think it was dorky and throw it away. I made it in 4th grade. I was too embarrased so I kept it in my closet. You can keep it, that's what you were supposed to do with it in the first place." He walked over and slipped the shirt over his head after removing the red polo. He gestured for me to look away as he put on the skinnies. He then out on the shoes, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Okay, Ethan. Ready to go."

"Okay, I'll be in Sarah's car in a second." I stayed another second to re-read the card one more time. I smiled to myself. Then, I got up and walked out the door, to Sarah;s car.


	6. Chapter 6

The day went normal even after all that happened with Benny the night before. It almost felt like some wonderful dream, but I knew it wasn't. I missed it, truly. The warmth, the butterflies I got, the softness and sweetness of the moment, and his sweet lips. I missed it all. I wanted so bad for him to remember, and it almost tormented me that if he did, there was a 98% chance our friendship would be done for. I'm in love with him. I can't say it any other way. I just love him. I love everything about him, but he doesn't love me back, he can't. He might have even remembered the kiss and hoped it was a nightmare. I was sighing at home in my bed when Benny came in. We were that close. He could come when he felt like it and come into my room. I wished he would stay the night with me, in my bed. And we could snuggle and kiss...but I knew it wouldn't happen.

"Hey, Ethan. Mind if I stay the night?"

"Sure, go ahead. Do you want me to set up your place like usual?"

"Um..about that. See, I realized on my way over here that I forgot my blanket, and my pillow, so..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could share the bed for the night? If you know, we could both someow fit?" I pinched myself to make sure it was real. My luck must have been amazing. The guy, that I loved, was staying the night, and sleeping next to me, in my bed. I didn't think it could get any better.

"Oh, that's fine. An advantage of being geeks is that we're able to fit into small spaces, and share beds made for one person." He smiled.

"Thanks, Ethan. I thought you'd be mad. I remembered my clothes and my toothbrush. I don't know why I was in such a hurry to get here...Oh! _Don't _go out tomorrow." I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm saving you. The new Dusk movie is coming out. Duskers are going to fill the streets. It has like, a cult following, and if you get sucked in, I can't guarantee I'll ever see you again, Buddy." He patted my back.

"Thanks. I can't imagine where I'd be without your guidance."

"Anytime, pal."

"So, Benny..What do you want to do?"

"I don't really know...I don't have any new video games, and we beat all the old ones..seven times. Wait! I brought coloring books!" I smiled as he made an adorable face and reached into his satchel excitedly. He triumphantly pulled out two coloring books, which were filled with various cartoon characters. I started laughing. Really hard. He smiled back. Leave it to Benny, at fourteen years old to bring coloring books to his friend's house. He was so cute.

"Sorry. Do you think this is stupid?" He looked a little upset. I really wasn't laughing at the books, but his adorable innocence. I was lucky, to have a friend that thought like he did.

"No! No, it's just...really cute." I realized my mistake as soon as it left my mouth. I covered my mouth, and stuttered out something to explain.

"I mean..t-that is..I"

"Ha, thanks. They're just fun. Wanna color this tree blue, and make the water green?" He didn't seem to care that I called him, a guy, cute. I was glad he didn't question me about it. We spent the most of the night coloring in the books and making movie, comic, and video game references. I was just really excited to lay next to Benny. His porcelain skin against mine, soft and warm, his sweet face...Oh, I was very excited. I faked a yawn.

"Benny, are you tired yet?"

"You know that I'm never tired, I just crash, but I wouldn't mind trying to go to bed early." We made our way to my small bed, and changed into our pajamas. We got into the bed and under the covers, seeking the warmth it provided after the late fall's air had been on us all day. Benny talked, breaking the silence that we had gained since laying down. Not an awkward silence, just a comfortable one. We just didn't know what to say. I guess Benny still retained his shy side, if only a bit.

"I just got a huge blast of f-freezing air.." He shivered. He was so cute. I knew just what to do. There was one way of making people warm that I knew always worked. Transferring body heat. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"With my arms around you and the covers on, you'll be warm in no time." Benny blushed, a good sign. He looked down to the left, and smiled, as if thinking of something. He didn't seem to reject my arms around him. I was hoping for the best. He looked at me.

"Yeah..I guess I do feel warmer." I worried that might have been a sign to let go, but he snuggled closer in my arms, Smiling, and resting his head on my chest. I felt so nice, so loved. _If only this was a regular thing..._We snuggled, still getting closer, until our faces were but inches away.

"Hey, Benny..."

"Yeah, Ethan?"

"It would be nice if you forgot your blanket next time, too..." I blushed saying what I thought. And I was eager to see his reaction.

"Yes..that would be nice." He layed his head back on my chest, and I wrapped my arms tighter around him. I craned my neck, and moved a hand to hold his head. I tilted his head up, and I kissed his soft, warm lips. They tasted like sugar, and ice cream. He wasn't hesitating. He was accepting my kiss, and after shyly smiling for a moment, he kissed back. There was no passionate kiss, but a soft, sweet dream. We kissed softly, and lovingly, and then we released. We blushed, and looked at each other. We communicated through our eyes, and I kissed his forehead, as he slowly fell asleep, in my warm arms.

I was so happy at that time I had just snuggled and kissed the one I loved. He had kissed back, too. I wanted to call and tell Sarah, but I had something much more precious in my hands at the moment, and I wasn't going to let him go until the last moment. I held him close, and kissed his cheek. I whispered.

"_I love you, Benny." _Then I too, fell asleep. Joining the pure euphoria that was us.

**Later, in the morning...Dad's P.O.V**

I was gathering the laundry, random shirts strewn all about the floor and such, towels..I got into Ethan's room. I was careful entering as not to wake Benny and Ethan. Benny being on the floor, I made extra care not to step on him either. I realized that Benny wasn't to be found, but his satchel was near the door. I looked in Ethan's bed and found my answer. I saw Ethan. And Benny. Snuggling with each other with smiles on their faces. They were sleeping, but Ethan's arms were still wrapped around Benny. And at that moment, two things popped into my head: Ethan is the man in the relationship! And oh, my son is gay. Great... I left with a concerned look on my face. I wasn't telling anyone, no. If anyone had to tell the Mrs. that her son was gay, it was Ethan. Crazy night...I should really stop collecting the laundry. Last time, I walked in when Ethan was asking out Benny via videochat. Benny had a towel on his head. I still don't know what was going on. _What to do with my son..._


	7. A Dreamy Night Not Soon Forgotten

I woke up with triumph, and Benny and I exchanged awkward glances while blushing as we said our goodbyes. I was excited to tell Sarah. I got on some regular clothes and ran to her house. I knocked on her door rapidly, and happily. She answered with surprise.

"Wow, Ethan. You seem...excited." I smiled and jumped.

"I know, because I am. I'll tell you if I can come in."

"Okay." She opened the door, allowing me to come in, and she led me to her purple room. I sat down on the rug.

"So, what are you so excited about Ethan? Did something happen with Benny? Tell me everything." Sarah too now looked excited.

"Okay. So Benny came over yesterday, as always, but he forgot two things. His pillow and his blanket. So, he asked if we could share the bed." Sarah's eyes took on a new light. She was eager to hear what happened next. I continued.

"So, of course I said yes. Then, he got cold, so I did what I knew would make him warm. I tightly wrapped my arms around him. He layed his head on my chest and we snuggled closer. Then, I-I." The suspense was killing her.

"Yes?"

"I. Kissed. Benny. And he kissed back. Then we snuggled and fell asleep that way." Sarah practically exploded. She squealed and jumped up and down like she had just won the lottery. She took my hands in hers, he voice high with excitement.

"Oh my God! Ethan! That's great! I'm so happy for you! You and Benny are totally together now. Awww, you're going to be together forever."

"Thanks, Sarah. I'm really excited, too. I can't wait to see Benny today. He's coming back later. We don't have school 'cause it's Saturday. Maybe we'll have some fun." I smiled. Sarah smiled, too. I was really happy. I didn't stop smiling all day. I couldn't even if I had tried. I was smiling like a dork in love, because I was one.

Benny came over later. He had a loose-fitting striped blue polo on. He was wearing his skinny jeans with it, and frankly, he looked adorable. I could tell that he was still shy about last night, because a soft pink hue lit up his cheeks and didn't fade. He stuttered a hello and placed his bag on the floor. I realized how funny it was because Benny always made such suggestive comments, and now that he actually had kissed someone, he was extremely shy about it. Ten more cuteness points for him.

"Hey, Benny." I found myself blushing, too. I hadn't expected it. I had felt so confident. I guess Benny just made me weak in the knees. And from the way his legs were inwardly bent, I guessed I did the same to him. I had placed my box of comics on the ground earlier, and in my unexpected surge of shyness, must have forgotten about it, because I fell toward the ground, coming out of my reverie. Benny caught me, but lost his balance, too, and I fell on top of him, both of us blushing. My dad decided to pick the most opportune time to open the door. He saw me on top of Benny and I knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, come on, I always come in on the worst things! First that night on videochat, then this morning, then this. Geez, in the middle of the room? They could at least get on the bed first..Benny's the guest, after all. . Is Ethan so eager that he can't even wait, and be nice and let Benny get on the bed first? Manners, Ethan!" He then closed the door and walked away, leaving the two of us very confused and embarrased.

"Hey, Ethan.."

"Yeah, Benny?"

"Um, not th- that it's unpleasant or anything, but..you're still on top of me." He was blushing and looking away from me, revealing his shy side.

"Oh, yeah..Sorry." I got off of him and helped him up, realizing just how light he was. I think he weighed less than me.

"Benny, if you don't mind me asking, how much do you weigh?"

"Oh, 130 pounds." My jaw dropped. His blush faded for a moment.

"Really? I weight 135."

"That's not bad or anything."

"But you're like 5 inches taller than me!" He shrugged.

"Well, I would kind of like to go to the fair. Would you like to come with me? I mean, I don't think I could go on the rollercoaster by myself, and.." The blush returned.

"Sure. I would love to. It sounds like fun."

We made our way to the fair. We payed the fee and waited in line for the rollercoaster. Neither Benny nor I thought we could stomach the bigger, faster rollercoasters. We shared cotton candy, and held hands on the rollercoaster. We came to the ferris wheel. Benny was a bit nervous about the height of it, but I coaxed him into going on it with me. When we got on, he was okay, but as soon as we got closer to the top, he shut his eyes hard and held onto me for dear life. I told him it was okay and kissed his cheek real quick. I was being careful about the public's reaction. He held my hand as we went down the last time. When we got off, he smiled at me. We were still holding hands.

When we got back to my house, he looked at me for a moment, blushed, and then kissed my cheek. I kissed his, and he thought for a moment, and I knew what he was going to do. I beat him to it. I kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back. Bringing the wonderful day to a close as the sunset came over, the moon was full and we put our noses together, looking into each other's eyes, savoring the moment. I opened the door for him, and when we got in the room, to make sure no one heard, I whispered.

"You don't have to worry about Sarah. She already knows."

"She does?"

"Yes, to tell you the truth...I've been crushing on you for two months, now, just fantisizing about being together." Blushing, Benny kissed me softly.

"I had been a bit conflicted for a while. That night I got in a fight with those jocks and you kissed me before I fell asleep..I realized I did like you, but I realized also that I didn't just like you. I realized that I love you, too. I love you, Ethan."

"I love you, too, Benny.I have, for only a short while, but it felt so good when we finally made contact. When we first kissed. It was heaven." We stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Ethan. What is it that you love about me? I don't understand." I took his hand in mine.

"Well, let's see. You're the funniest, sweetest person I've ever met. You're so shy, and adorable. Your lips taste like candy, and your eyes are beautiful. You're so innocent and open, yet shy. You're really refreshing, and when I need you, you're always there. I love everything about you, Benny. Is that an acceptable answer?" He seperated his hand from mine, and I worried I had somehow upset him. Then, he picked upi my hands and put them around his waist, coming to a hug, as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Absolutely."


	8. Dancing Practice

Benny's P.O.V

Something about Ethan's arms made me feel so safe. I couldn't help it. I was too far gone once we would lay down on his bed and he would wrap his arms around me. I feel gentle, and shy around him. I don't know why, but he makes me blush uncontrollably. He's the leader of the relationship. He initiates most of the kisses and hugs. I love him equally, though. I love his warm, soft, kisses, and his gentle hugs. His face is so sweet, and he's so nice. He makes me show a whole 'nother side. He makes me show that soft, shy side I had back when I was little. When I was socially awkward. He's so lovely, though. He's so sweet and he doesn't push me to do anything or even suggest it. There's just sweet kisses and loving hugs. There's just me falling asleep on his chest and curling up with him in his bed. I love Ethan so much.

Ethan's P.O.V

Benny seems so content in my arms. He looks so safe and secure, comfortable and snuggly. He's like a kitten, all soft and cute. At school, we know better. We clean up our act and pretend we're just friends. It hurts a bit, to hide from Rory and Erica, but it's okay. Erica would definetely tease. I don't know about Rory. We'll tell them sometime. The dance is coming up. Perhaps then. Maybe then I'll ask Benny to the prom and not care what anyone else thinks. Just enjoy our love.

Benny goes back to normal when we're around other people. I know it sounds cliche, but I just love that there's..a side of Benny no one gets to see. A shy, adorable, awkward, side just for me. He still fumbles with his fingers when he gets embarassed or doesn't know what to say. I giggle and hold him close.

_"I love you, Benny." He blushes, and can't find words._

_"I..I love you too, Ethan. You make me so.." He whispers the last word. "Happy." Still messing with his fingers. I pull him close and kiss his head, pulling him into a hug._

_"You're just too freaking adorable for your own good, Benny." He continues to blush, but he just rests his hands on my arms,_

I turn to Benny, when we're alone.

"Hey, Benny..would you like to practice slow dancing for the prom later?" He smiles shyly, hugging me quick.

"Of course. I would love that." Close proximity, with the one I love, by ourselves. Romantic? Yes. It seemed like such a sweet thing.

"Okay, then we'll do it after school."

"Where?"

"In my room. We'll have room, don't worry."

"Okay. See you." He waves and smiles wide.

When we get to my house, Benny looks apprehensive. He looks nervous and he keeps looking down.

"Benny. Something wrong?"

"Um. I'm not so good at dancing..."

"That's why we're practicing, Love." I escalated to a pet name for Benny. "Love" seemed appropriate. I walked over to turn on the slow dancing music. I returned to Benny, who was still blushing at the newly acquired pet name I had chosen for him. I took his hands and placed them around my waist. I pulled him close, and he lay his head on my shoulder, as we gently swayed in relaxing circles. A few minutes in, he mumbled.

"This is nice..I can't wait for prom..."

"Me neither.." He rose off my shoulder and looked at me. He leaned in for a kiss. Silk met velvet. We kissed, our fingers intertwined. still swaying to slow beats coming from CD player. We fell asleep in a similar position, awaiting prom night.

Dad's P.O.V

I walked into Ethan's room to collect laundry, hoping that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay this time. I slowly creaked open the door. I said in a hushed voice as I looked at the scene before me.

"Oh, Damn it!" I closed the door, and walked out.

**Okay, so I haven't left any notices until now. First, I do not own this series. AT ALL. Second, ^.^ Thank you all so much for all of the nice reviews! 3 I love all of you, and I'm sure you all love Benny/Ethan. What's been your favorite moment with them so far? My personal favourite is still the day when he defended Ethan against those jocks, in both the flashback and the current time. I love them so much. I just think they're so cute togther, even from the first minute I saw them. Check out the show on Disney, so they know the ratings are good, even if they're already planning on another season. Can't be too careful, eh? (And check out: Smells Like Trouble on YouTube or something. It has the most slashy Benny/Ethan moments of any of the other episodes) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GOOD RESPONSES FROM EVERYONE. I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D 3 A new story was posted. Check it out, please :3**


	9. Prom Night

**Hello. I recently found out that there is now an established My Babysitter's A Vampire category. I will be re-posting all of my MBAV stories in that category, but leaving this here. Okay. So thank you all for all of the great response this story has been getting. Not a single flame so far. :D I love all of you who favorited, subscribed, or reviewed. Some of you even added me as one of your favorite authors! Thank you! You're all so nice and I'm so glad that I have such nice people reading this story! And going back to that, how about we get back to the story, eh?**

The prom was tonight. I was nervous and excited. Today I would bring Benny to the prom, and not as a friend, but as a date. And I would tell Erica and Rory about it, too. And I wouldn't care what they said, or how mean they were about it, because I loved Benny. I was going to ask him if he would be my boyfriend. I was hoping for a magical night.

No one could focus during class. Everyone was talking to each other about who they were taking, what they were wearing, who they wanted to nominate for prom king and queen. It was all chatter, and no learning. Not that I mind, because I was doing the same exact thing. Benny wasn't in this class with me, something we had both dreaded at the beginning of the year, but it had turned out okay. I was going home when school was over, and changing into my classic black tuxedo. I thought it looked a bit nerdy on me but I thought that about everything. I was sure Benny wouldn't say anything about it. We were both nerds, anyway.

He came over in his black tuxedo as well. He looks a bit unnerved. He was biting his lower lip and had hid hads behind his back, uneasily rising on his tip-toes every so often. I gave him a hug and a kiss when he entered my room. Friends, I could tell. Parents, were another story, though it seemed my dad somehow knew. Benny looked incredible. His hair looked wonderful, and his suit made him look handsome and slender, which he was. I couldn't even help staring at him for a moment.

"What is it, Ethan? Does the suit make me look stupid, or fat, or-"

"No, but it makes you looks sexy. You look, like, really sexy right now, Benny. Like, really sexy. You look completely super sexy. Oh, and you're hot, too. But that was implied. It fits you so well!" He seems a bit shocked at me calling him "sexy" I normally called him cute and such. Never hot or sexy, but it was really the only word that could completely describe how amazingly handsome he looked. I took his hand.

"Come on, Benny. We'll be late. Sarah's here in her car." He still looked bewildered, and a bit embarassed, and happy. He brushed a hair out of his face with his free hand.

"Okay."

We walked down the stairs, still holding hands for some reason. We must have forgotten to watch it downstairs. Mom practically attacked with the camera. Dad walked out of the kitchen. And walked right back in, eating out of his bowl of chips. Mom took a picture. Or six.

"Oh my gosh, you two look so cute! And you're holding hands! Awww! You're such good friends, and you're going to dance with the person of your dreams! You both look so handsome!" She put down the camera and pinched our cheeks.

"Remember to say goodbye to your father. He's in the kitchen." I nodded. I left Benny with my mother and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad." He stopped eating for a moment.

"Hi. Hey, Ethan, could you do me a favor?" My face took on a wierded out and sort of curious look.

"Yeah?"

"If by some chance, something happens tonight...could you..make sure Benny is still able to walk? I mean, his grandma will ask questions, and it will turn into this whole thing and...just have fun... But not too much fun! Just..regular fun. Got it?" This was way more than awkward. I couldn't even think of a word to describe how awkward it was. I really didn't have any plans to do any of that, anyway. This was _so_ awkward for me. But it was probably awkward for him, too.

"Yeah...sure. Erm, that was really awkward to say.." Benny walked in.

"What are you guys talking about? Sarah's here with the car." My dad spoke.

"Benny, just make sure to give me a status report on your ability to walk tomorrow, okay?" Benny looked really confused.

"O...kay..?" It was awkward for him, too. I tried to break way from this conversation.

"Hey, Benny, we're going to be late for the prom. Let's go. Bye, Dad." And with that, I opened the door and walked outside, to where Sarah's car was waiting. Rory and Erica weren't there, only us three. When we got in her didn't hesitate to ask how we were doing with our relationship.

"Hey, guys! How's it going? Have you two kissed yet?" We both blushed, and looked at each other.

"Hey, Sarah. It's going good. Um, yes, we have. More than once, actually. Benny's so cute, though. He's always blushing and stuff when I tell him he's cute, which ends up making him even cuter. He's so sweet, though."

"Good, good! And you, Benny?"

"Oh, it's been going very nicely. We..slept in the same bed together a few days ago." Sarah winked. Benny objected.

"No! Not like that, just..cuddling..and stuff."

"And stuff?" She said, laughing and winking once more. "I didn't know you could be so seductive, Benny..."

"It's..not..like..that. We just lay next to each other and snuggle, intertwine fingers and kiss. That's it. I lay my head in his chest, and we fall asleep." Sarah's eyes widened.

"Ethan's the man in the relationship? Holy..! That's so unexpected! I thought Benny would be the one to initiate kisses and stuff, but Ethan doing it, seems so out of character! Benny must be really shy, then. Like a shy, sweetheart. Wow." This only caused us to blush more. "Well, we're almost there. Oh, no. We are here. Whoops." We all got out of the car and walked into the school, heading for the gym. We saw Erica who looked sort of mad. She was standing with Rory, so it all made sense. Sarah joined Erica.

"Having fun, Erica?" She asked, happily. Erica turned, sounding angry.

"Not. Exactly. My date canceled so I had to take up this chump so I wouldn't look stupid, but I ended up looking a lot more stupid, so it really backfired. So, what are these dweebs doing?" We knew she was talking about us. "I mean, what dates could they possibly score. More love potion, perhaps?"

"Well..we've been meaning to talk to you about that, Erica." I leaned forward with my hands in my pockets. Benny looked at me, at look that said 'What are you doing?" but I looked back, and somehow answered his unspoken question. "Me..and Benny are sort of...here together.."

"Well, I can see that. I'm not blind."

"No, you don't get it.." Sarah took over.

"Ethan and Benny are here. As each other's dates. They cam together, because they're a pair. They're pretty much dating. They didn't tell you or Rory because they thought you'd be mad about it." Erica looked a bit taken aback.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" She turned to Rory, who was busy getting punch and yelled. "HEY! You owe me 10 BUCKS!"

"What for?"

"I was right!" This conversation between the two blondes sparked a bit of confusion within us three, and a collective "HUH?" filled the air. Erica turned back.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. You're both so blatantly gay. I mean, just look at Ethan's wimpy body. That is the body of a gay boy. And Benny wasn't getting any girls anytime soon, either. And who else would he be with but Benny, anyway?" Rory handed her the money. "Enjoy your day, you two lovebirds. See you, Sarah."

As Erica walked away, a slow song started. I peered at Benny. I held up my hand, and like every cliche romance movie I had ever been forced to sit through while Sarah was over, I asked "Could I have this dance?"

Benny smiled and nodded. He took my hand, and instead of holding it, placed it upon his back, which should've been his waist, but he was too tall for that to work. He rested his head on my shoulder lovingly, and just as we had waded in circles at my house the night before, we danced, in our own little world. I asked, while influenced by the atmosphere, as I had planned to ask.

"Benny..would you be my boyfriend?" I had never spoken what followed after Benny's name. Hearing it in my own voice, I realized it was a very odd question to hear, but not to Benny, not to us. His head fit in the space between my neck and shoulder.

"Of course. I will be your boyfriend, Ethan Morgan." With that, final, relieving statement, I broke from the dance and kissed him on the lips, in public. No one noticed, though. Everyone was busy fussing with their hair, their dress, their partner. Too wrapped up to notice the two scrawny guys kissing. I escalated it into something just a bit more. I would never go past this one sinful act, but..I developed the kiss into one with tongue. We were both blushing, Benny especially. He didn't fight back at all, just a little mingling. It was over fast. It might suit some couples, but it just wasn't us.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. It was fine. We can't do stuff like that, I guess. We're just a sweet couple. I love you though, Ethan. You need not do anything but snuggle with me and kiss me softly. We're fine just like that."

He swayed in my arms for the rest of that magical night, and when we returned home, my dad appeared as quick as you could imagine.

"Benny! Can you walk?" Benny blushed and returned in a surprised tone.

"Yeah..why?"

"Just checking." He glared at me, and then continued. "And is all the saliva in your mouth yours? None of it is Ethan's? He didn't try anything, did he? Oh, gosh, his mother will freak out when she finds out..."

"No, it's all mine." He lied. I couldn't even imagine if Benny had told him of the split second when I had tried that.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure, yes."

"Good." He let out a sigh if relief. "Well, okay then. I'm off to bed. I trust you'll both be sleeping in Ethan's bed. If your mother comes in, _I'm_ not saying anything. You're on your own. Night, boys." We both let out a weak "Night."

"Your dad..makes the most awkward statments. Ever. In history."

"I know, just put him at ease. He might freak out."

"How did he find out?"

"I don't know. I wonder what we might've done that set him off." In my wonder I bumped into Benny, triggering a vision, that was sent to his eyes, too.

_I saw all the times Benny and I had fallen asleep, limbs tangled, and strewn about. That one time I pretended to ask Benny out, of couse I didn't actually wish to ask Sarah out, but I wasn't about to tell him that. The night when we layed together. That one time I feel asleep on top of Benny, that other time I accidentally touched my lips to his cheek. The hug I had given Benny as a joke, and the fake "I love you." that followed after. Which was true, but used as a joke in the context. And Dad had walked in one each of them._

Whe the vision ended, we both looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Nah." we said in unison, as we walked up to my bed where we fell asleep, cuddling and in supehero pajamas.


	10. A Bit Edgier

We hadn't intended it, it had just happened. We almost had no control of how we edged closer, and closer, until our lips were one. I couldn't help that I was taken away by the scent of Benny, that I was kissing him now quite passionately. He hadn't responded at first, probably shocked. I had to admit, that even I had not been expecting to do that. But we kissed, pushing our lips together, and I tried with tongue once more. The door was closed, so it was okay, as long as no one heard us. I was allowed entry, and I mapped out every inch of his mouth with my tongue, mingling with his tongue, until it was a battle for dominance. Benny lost after a 2 minute struggle. It was the most lustful thing we had ever done. I leaned forward, and pushed Benny on the bed. He was blushing so furiously. We probably wouldn't do anything like that yet, but it seemed so right. I, on top of the bed continued to kiss him, passionately, lovingly, lustfully. I pulled my tongue back. I moved my mouth to his neck, kissing down it, and sucking on a patch of skin, planting my hands firmly on the bed. He was kissing back, feverishly. Our desire was ruling over us, making us forget each other, but still we kissed even more passionately. And then-

"Snacks!" The door opened to reveal my dad. Holding a tray of crackers and an assortment of dips.

"Ethan! Oh, Benny..he can walk, can't he? Oh, God. What else have you done to him? Why are you on top of him like that? I trust you won't be needing these snacks. It seems you can keep you mouth busy anyway, can't you, Ethan? He kissed with tongue, didn't he? Oh, no, no, no. I pray they both have their virginity! You, Ethan. If you finish what you started, I'm kicking you out. Not in this room." He walked out, closing the door behind him. Benny and I stared at each other for a minute. It was too awkward for words to be said. I got off of Benny and sat down, feelng guilty. Benny sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Benny. I couldn't help it..."

"It's okay, Ethan. I was getting caught up in the moment, too."

"We'll never do anything like that again. Pinky swear?" Benny blushed, and smiled.

"Pinky swear." We locked pinkies and I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

We held hands for a moment in silence. We decided to go see Sarah. We arrived, walking, to her house, where she invited us in. She seemed happy when she saw us.

"Hey, guys. How's it going? I've been sort of bored-Wait. Is that a hickey on Benny's neck?" Benny blushed as he slapped his hand over the patch of skin I had earlier handled. "Did what I think happened, happen?"

"No! No! We just got a little...carried away."

"Ah, so it was a makeout session. I see." She winked at us. "Didn't think that'd be happening so soon, what with you shy, shy, children. Haha. You might want to cover up that hickey before you go home, Benny. Someone had to have given it to you, and your grandma's going to wonder who. I wonder what she'll say when she finds out..Hmm."

"My dad already knows. I think I'd die if Benny's grandma knew. We'd never hear the end of it."

**This chapter is soooo short, but at the moment I'm trying to think of where to go with this story. I know that this wasn't even that innapropriate, but I probably won't be doing anything like that, at least in this story. They're so cute :3 Well, just please enjoy the awkwardness of Ethan's dad, and the slightly sexier scene. Enjoy, please. I absolutely love all the nice reviews this has gotten. Please keep reading and check out the other stories I've written for the pairing. Enjoy 3 :D**


	11. A Disturbance

That day, Benny and I went to the beach. I did a double take as I saw Benny's adorable figure in his swim trunks. They were black and fit nicely. He had an amazing, slender body, and he was blushing so hard, I almost laughed. I was wearing green trunks. We eased into the water, and Benny yelped. It was quite cold at first, but he decided to dunk his head under to move along the process. I did the same, my hair came up flat, lacking it's usual fluffiness, as did Benny's. I had to admit, his hair being straightened by the water, and his bangs across his face, did look pretty hot. After about 20 minutes of swimming, we decided to play beach ball, and hit it back and forth to each other without the use of a net. I hit him in the face a few times, and as he went down, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Each time, he came up laughing and smiling.

"Nice shot." I laughed too, now. I knew he was okay.

"Haha, Thanks." We progressed into child's play quickly, soon fighting over the beach ball, he took it away evetually, and ued his superior height over me.

"Come and get it. Come on, Oh, wait, you're too short. My bad. Come and get it." With one cheap move, I reached around his waist from behind, in surprise, he dropped the ball, blushing.

"Cheap shot." I gave him a sinister smile.

"I had to get it back somehow. I wasn;t going to reach it anytime soon.

"True, true." We continued to play with the beack ball and steal it from each other. I ended up with it at last, and decided to slip on a shirt and get the picnic basket I had brought. Benny slipped on a shirt, too. Another skin tight one, but it was black this time. He slipped on some flip flops and walked over to the towel. He sat down, and I brough several food items out of the basket. A ham sandwich, some watermelon, grapes, strawberries, two apples. I brought out two juice boxes, and a plate of hot dogs. Benny shyly gathered his food onto a plate. He didn't take much, probably thinking I'd think he was a pig if he took more. I took more, though, and Benny nibbled on his sandwich, and ate a few grapes. I cut him a slice of watermelon. He had such a cute way of eating. He nibbled, like a bunny, but without those protruding front teeth. He pulled apart his sandwiches with his fingers, which was something I had never noticed.

"Aww." He was blushing as I watched him eat.

"What is it?" He put down his sandwich. I came over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're just so cute. You eat your food like a bunny. It's so adorable to watch." I kissed him on the cheek, then pecked him on the lips. He put his hands around his head, in an embarassed sort of way. It was completely and profusely adorable. I hugged him and pulled him back and forth with the motion of the hug.

"You're _so_ cute! I just can't take it." I saw Benny's bangs fall over his eyes, and he looked downcast. He suddenly became silent. Ominous, almost fearing. I removed my arms and whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong, Benny?"

"There's a man over there. He keeps looking at up and shaking his head." His voice had suddenly become serious, as had his face. He was focused on this man who, as I looked, apparentally was quite burly. He was blonde and had big muscles, and a six pack. He folded up his towel and walked over to us, carrying his towel in his bag.

"Listen, people come here to enjoy the sun. Not to watch you two_ fags_ make out on the beach. Cut it out, you homos. I don't need to see that." I got angry. Enraged, I got up. Benny looked scared, and that made me even angrier. he tugged at my shirt.

"Ethan, don't.." I was too mad to let it pass. Who was this man to come up to me and tell me I had to leave because he didn't want me to enjoy my time with my love. My Benny. Who did he think he was? A king?

"Excuse me? Listen, sir. I don't know who you think you are, but I can do whatever I want and love whoever I want to love. I wasn't "making out" with him, and even if I was, it's okay, because he's my boyfriend. Why is it any different from watching a guy and a girl make out-Shut up, you bigot, I'm not done. If you don't like it, _you _can leave, but right now, you've made me mad, and I don't want to be on the same beach with you for another minute. Come on, love, we're going home." The man just stood there. Shocked almost, until he regained his senses.

"Oh, no! I'm not being talked to like that by a fag like you! What would you do if I hurt your precious little friend?" He walked with purpose towards Benny. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm, but he shook me off. He slapped Benny across the face. Benny's face was the most tragic thing I had ever seen. He looked so hurt, so shocked. I just wanted to hold him. Tears rolled down his cheeks quickly. The man slapped him again on the same cheek, and then slapped him once more on the other side. His head went from side to side..and all I did was watch. I just sat there, frozen in fear and sadness.

Benny didn't move either, but he was shaking now, and he wasn't saying anything. He held his face where he had been slapped. It was red, and looked like it was really sore. He tried to stand up, but that disgusting man tripped him, and he fell hard back onto the ground. The man kicked sand onto him, and spit on him before kicking him in the stomach. All I could think of was that day only a little while ago, when he had taken the hits for me. Had he just done that again? Had I just sat here and watched as he was slapped, and kicked and spit upon? I wanted to slap myself across the face. I could have saved him. I could have took his hand and ran, but I stood there as he walked toward Benny, and was so easily shaken off by the man when I tried to grab his arm. I was so useless.

Coming out of my thoughts, I realized Benny wasn't moving, and I ran over to him. His eyes were open, wide open, but he wasn't moving. His face was pale, and as I layed my head on his chest, I heard nothing. With almost superhuman strength and speed, I picked him and ran to his house. I felt like I was there in 10 minutes, running with all the speed I could conjure. I could only pray that he would be safe, as he lay in a room with his grandma, who was examining him.

**Oh, wow. I'm so mean. I've gotten Benny beaten up three times in this story..Will he be okay this time? What do you have to say about that man who went up to him on the beach? Is it the man's faults, or Ethan's fault, or even Benny's? Do you hope he will be okay? Answer these questions in the reviews if you'd like :) Is Benny even alive? Find out next time ;D A big, big, big THANK YOU to everyone who favorited, reviewed, subscribed, read, or added me as their favorite author! I appreciate it so much! I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire btw, all rights go to Teletoon, and Fresh TV, and maybe a bit to Disney. Okay! See you next time!**


	12. Cutting It Close

I sat in the room where Benny still layed motionless in his bed. I couldn't look at his face. His eyes were still wide open. His heartbeat was still silent. I was growing so painfully hysterical. I kept nudging his body and talking to him, expecting a response. Instead, I got not even a breath to symbolize that he was alive. His grandma had shocked him three times, and still hadn't gotten any response. She was waiting until an hour was over so she could try again. Too much electicity stored in his body would completely ruin any chance of life there might have been. I don't know what I would do if he was truly dead. As I wiped the overflowing tears off of my face once more, I thought I heard shuffling. An eyelid fluttered, then opened. The other followed suit. My heart skipped a beat. I heard him inhale so, so, deeply. He was drinking in his surroundings. He didn't speak, and I feared he might have suffered a little bit of brain damage. He then spoke, sleepiness on his voice. I almost passed out. 

"Was I any trouble?" His innocent, adorable voice was the sweetest song I'd ever let ring through my ears. I jumped up and hugged him so tightly, before remembering his bruises and cuts. I released and called his grandma in. The look on her face was one that was so relieved there couldn't possibly have been an appropraite adjective to describe it. I was jubilant. I couldn't even explain how wonderful it was to see his beautiful green eyes open and hear his clear, sweet voice. If not for his grandma's presence, I would have kissed him so passionately.

"Benny! I'm so glad you're okay! You scared me almost to death, and I'm old, I don't need that! I'm already there!" She hugged Benny tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"What happened?"

"You were dead for about two hours. I can't even tell you how glad I am that you're alive. I don't know what I would've done without you..." I said. He was so surprised. I would have been, too. He was just told that he was dead for two hours. His grandma left to get him something to eat. I took the time to kiss him with all my passion and love. He seemed to enjoy the contact, the warmth of my lips. I pulled away to speak.

"I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up..if you hadn't woken up..I don't even want to think about it. I love you so much, Benny. I'm so sorry that man yelled at you and slapped you and kicked you, and I didn't do anything to stop him-" I was silence as one of Benny's skinny fingers was placed on my lips. He whispered. 

"Shush. Now is not the time to dwell on that. I'll come over later, okay? We can talk then." I nodded as his grandma came back in holding a tray of chicken noddle soup and a sandwhich. She left me to talk with Benny. I fed him his soup, but it was steaming and rather hot, so before every bite, I made sure to blow on it so Benny didn't burn his mouth. He blushed when he had finished it.

"Soup has never tasted so good as when you blew on it and fed it to me." I blushed, now. I leaned forward and kissed him. His lips tasted salty, because of the soup. I smiled when the kiss ended. I was so happy that I was with him right now, and I would never take any time spent with him for granted again. I made a vow not to let anyone ever hurt him again.

**It was a short chapter, but I wanted to make sure none of you died of suspense when you found out that Benny might've been gone for good. ^_^ Thank you for all the wonderful feedback I've been receiving. Much love, saphirearella 3**


	13. Recovery

Benny came back to school, and everything was normal again. Except, this time, I wasn't letting anyone talk bad about Benny. He had taken enough and needed at least a week of no one talking behind his back. I was being really gentle when I would talk to Benny. I carried his books for him, and offered to take his bag, but he insisted he carry that himself. We were sitting at lunch, when I picked up on the jocks conversation from where we were.

"Speaking of dorks, what about that Benny kid?"

"Benny Weir? I know, he's such a nerd. He thinks he's such a ladies man, when they really don't want to be within ten feet of him."

"It's hilarious. What about his big head? Or his totally gay personality. He looks like a lollipop. He has this stick figure body and this humongous head. He likes Startrek, whatever that is, so it must be completely dorky. I just hate him. I-" I wasn't about to let that conversation go any farther, as I got up to talk to them. I went up behind the currently talking jock, and tapped him on the shoulder. I whispered in his ear.

"Look, Benny doesn't need this, alright? I'm sure big, strong, jocks like you have better things to do than talk about Benny. Talk about any other kid, even me, if you'd like, just shut up about Benny for a while."

I walked away, expecting the bully to get up to punch me right in the face, but he was still sitting, and he had switched the topic to Rory. It seemed as though he understood just how serious it was. I sat back down, to Benny's worried but still adorable face.

"What happened, Ethan? Did you get in a fight?" I smiled. It was so nice of Benny to worry about me.

"Nothing like that, Benny. Oh, I almost forgot. My mom heard about you "being sick" and decided to make you some fruit salad." I took a small, plastic container out of my Green Lantern lunchbox and pushed it over to him.

"That was really nice of her. It looks delicious. Tell her I said thank you, please." He shyly removed the top of the container, as he always did when my mother made him something or gave him something. He picked up a plastic fork, and then I took away the container.

"I have a better idea." I plucked a grape out of the container and raised it to his mouth. "Say "Aah"."

He blushed and smiled, then opened his mouth wide as I popped the grape in his mouth. He chewed it while I laughed. He started laughing after he had swallowed. As I raised a strawberry to his mouth I heard no protests. I continued feeding him his fruit salad piece by piece, and was aware that at least one person was probably giving us wierd looks. I realized then that the football jock's comment about Benny thinking he was a ladies man was entirely ironic, and I laughed at my own little joke. Benny spoke with his mouth full of apple, still smiling, as he read over his homework.

"What is it?"

"Oh, just a joke I heard earlier. You're so cute." He looked up.

"Huh?" He had a bit of apple on the corner of his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was. He looked like a child. I raised my finger to wipe away the apple.

"Awww." He giggled as he turned away shyly.

"That was a bit embarassing."

"No, it was adorable."

"Ethan. Do you think everyone knows? About us, I mean."

"I don't think so. I heard one of those jocks say you thought you were a ladies man a few minutes ago." Benny laughed hysterically. It really was quite funny. That was pretty far from the truth. Benny slid off the bench, from laughing so hard. I got up and took his hand, pulling him up.

"That is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard. You know, Ethan. As shocking as it may seem, some people are more attentive than jocks. Maybe someone else noticed."

"There's nothing to worry about, Benny. I promise.

"Alright, I believe you." The last of his giggles subsided. I just stared at him and smiled. He had the most adorable laugh. It sounded so genuine, and full of happiness. It sounded like Benny. It sounded like love. I took his hand, then.

"Benny. If anyone so much as lays a finger on you ever again, I promise I won't let them hurt you. I wasn't any help at the beach, and I'm-I'm so sorry and I love you and I felt so bad afterwards, I thought you were dead..and it would have been all my fault." He silenced me with a finger. I was rambling, now.

"It takes two to love, Ethan, and it wasn't either of our faults, anyway. That man had no right to come up to us and tell us to leave the beach. It wasn't his beach, and he doesn't have the authority. We are just two people in love and we should be treated no different, and well, if they do treat us different, then forget them. They weren't good for us, anyway." He made me feel so much better, and for the first time in days I felt as though it wasn't my fault. He pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss, and I forgot that anyone was there. They were all too wrapped up in their own conversations and lives to notice the kiss. I heard clapping. Sarah arrived at the table.

"I see the happy couple isn't being too shy about their status." She was smiling as she looked at us, and we slowly came apart. Benny was blushing like nothing had ever been so embarassing. I didn't care, though. She sat down and turned her attention to Benny.

"No need to be shy about it, Benny. You're in love! Now, tell me, who started the kiss?" I looked at Benny, and I raised his hand above his head a bit, receiving a bit of what seemed like shock from Sarah.

"Really? I never would've guessed. Benny talks a big game, but he's really a sweetheart, isn't he? Being all shy and cute. You must love Ethan so much." Now it was I who kissed him, and I did it with passion, as I turned his head toward me and kissed him in his confusion. I pressed my lips a bit harder to his and I didn't let up until I was gasping for air. Benny was gasping now, too, blushing furiously and looking at me, a little shocked. I didn;t do that, usually. Just sweet kisses between us, two. I never kissed him so passionately or so strongly. Sarah squealed. From somewhere, we heard an "Eeeeeep!" We looked over to Erica, who was blushing, and had an expression similar to the one she had when she found out the new Dusk movie was coming out.  
>"Sorry, but that was hot. Let me know if you guys have a make-out session. I want front row seats." We were both blushing, now. I pecked him on the cheek and told him I would see him later, as he was subjected to the girl's fangirl-like questions. I was sure that if he wasn;t blushing furiously before, he was now.<p>

Benny's P.O.V

Ethan left me with a kiss on the cheek and a sympathetic glance. He knew the second he left that I would be bombarded with prying questions, which I was, and am.

"Have you two kissed with tongue yet?" A particularly embarassing, private question asked by no other than Erica, how Sarah playfully slapped on the arm. I stuttered back a response.

"Well, Um. Uh, erm." I was sure my skin tone mimicked that of a fire truck.

"That's okay, Benny. That's private. Have you two done it yet?" Now it was Erica who slapped Sarah.

"_My_ question was prying?" Erica asked, incredulous.

"I, um, have to go." I picked up my books and left the table, thanking I hadn't stayed to hear the _next_ question their dirty minds were thinking of.


	14. Protection

Benny met up with me and we walked to my house. On the walk, we passed a bunch of houses that were recently built. They were new and clean but they looked empty. I saw a man behind his house discussing a matter with his gardener. Something looked familiar about him, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I saw, with utmost horror, as the man turned around, revealing his all too familar face. He looked over at us with a twisted grin, knowing that his face was one most memorable, and only because it was etched with fear into our minds, particularly Benny's. Benny's eyes widened as he saw the man's face, and he covered his face with his hands, dropping down on his knees, trembling.

I saw him and my heart clenched, tying itself into a knot at the sight. I went down on one knee and looked in his eyes, putting his my hands on his shoulders.

"You'll be okay. If he comes within three feet of you, I'll get him, don't you worry." He turned to me and looked in my eyes through his fingers.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He turned back toward the man.

"I believe you." I smiled, and it dropped as I too, turned toward the man. His twisted smile still on his face. I wrapped my arms around Benny and pulled him tight, but at this point he was frozen, too afraid. He didn't smile, his hands still over his eyes and his mouth a straight line. It was like holding a mannequin, but I knew even if he wasn't showing it, he needed the warmth and would be in worse shape if I let go of him.

The man waved off his gardener and strode over to us. I could practically smell his sense of alpha male.  
>"And just what do you fags think you're doing here?" He spat, his voice full of pure hatred and glass, cutting at Benny's heart as I wiped his spit off my forehead.<p>

I stood in front of Benny, ready to combat any punches he might throw.

"We have a right to live in this town. If you do anything to us, because we love who we want to love, then I'll call the police, and they'll take you away." I said in a warning tone.

"Ugh. How disgusting. A man should be strong. Stand up and step away from mop-top over here. Be a man, even if you're acting like a woman." He walked over to Benny, and put his hand on Benny's arm. Benny flinched, I lunged forward.

"If you hurt him, I'll-"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt him. This boy is a stick figure. I don't know how his shoulders support his head. His arms are twigs, and his legs are longer twigs. His waist is a figment of my imagination and his abs are non-existent. Is this boy even healthy? He doesn't look it. Look, I'm only one person. Only one of the many peple you will undoubtably meet who do not approve of your sexuality. I think it's digusting, and wrong, but I can't control you, so if you don't to end up like you did last time, eat something. Maybe you'll be able to take more hits. Now, leave, before I get angry and slap you."

I was still a bit dazed by his show of seemingly kind advice. Benny didn't need any incentive to get away from the man, however. He was running toward my house, and I had to catch up with him.

"Benny *pant* Wait *pant*What did he mean?" I said, catching my breath.

"You know full well, Ethan. The anorexia..? I didn't know it was that obvious. I'm so sorry. I'm an embarassment to you. You deserve someone with less issues.." I grabbed his hands.

"Benny, you know better than to talk about yourself like that. Look, no matter what, I love you. Okay?" I kissed him roughly on the lips and he smoothed it out to a point of smooth, sleekness. He blushed and a small smile appeared.

"I love you more."

"I will always protect you. No more harm will come to you. Not ever again. You can sleep soundly." Benny nodded.

There might be more people like that, but right now, I was holding hands with my boyfriend, and I was happy.


	15. Author's Note

.com/pages/Saphirearella/219358971447721#!/pages/Saphirearella/219358971447721?sk=info Please show your support and like my facebook page :)


End file.
